Mr. James Holloway
Full name: Mr. James Holloway Nickname: Holloway, Holly (any staff who don't like him) Age (must be 15-17): 39 Grade: N/A - staff member Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Vocal Range: Baritone/Bass (but still fairly wide) Social Status: Glee/Maths teacher, favourite teacher of many Stereotype: Encouraging and a bit mad, but firm Talents: Singing, academics, teaching, working with kids, enthusiasm, exuberance, cheerfulness, ability to tell when someone's lying, honesty Flaws: Serial bachelor and heartbreaker, inability to keep his cool over something he cares about Personality: Mr. Holloway is the embodiment of enthusiasm. He loves teaching and music, these being two of his main passions in life, and it really comes through in school. He is kind, a good listener and trustworthy. He can easily tell if someone's not being up front with him, and will call them out on it. He can be quite narcissistic and proud at points, and has had a slew of affairs. He can come across as childish at points, and has crazy solutions and theories about issues. He gets on well with most staff, even if some have a problem with him. Description: About 6'2, brown hair, blue eyes, slightly square jawed with a crooked nose, stubble, smartly dressed 90% of the time. Audition Song: N/A (but a big fan of the Rolling Stones - probably Sympathy for the Devil) Favorite Artists/ Music genre /bands etc: The Beatles, Michael Jackson and the Rolling Stones. But practically any music from before the 90s (sees post-90s music usually as trash and musically defunct). Also a big fan of musicals. Background: Mr. Holloway grew up in Seattle and was the archetypal theatre and music nerd at school, which he was bullied for. However, "thanks to the miracle of puberty," he grew tall and handsome, getting parts in theatre and musicals during college in New York and after. He's never really settled down with a woman, but has had a number of "passionate affairs" over the years (he does have morals though, and will never sleep with anyone underage or a student, but is "not above sleeping with a beautiful lady to get a part"). After years on stage, Holloway decided that he wanted something more stable after a number of unsuccessful jobs, which led him to teach maths at the boarding school where the story takes place. Upon hearing that the school was hoping to start a glee club, he jumped at the position of coach, ditching his prior position where he supported the drama department to take on the role. He loves teaching the children, as they're like a family to him. His home life is sparse at best, comprised of one night stands and evenings in with a Dallas box set and a bottle of red wine. At times he wishes he had someone to come home to. Portrayer: Nathan Fillion Other Information: Broke his nose falling off stage in a production of Jekyll and Hyde. He used to be a conspiracy theorist in college and still believes in ufos, aliens and all things paranormal. He is often found singing in the corridors, and wants to encourage kids to step out of their shell and not to go through the same things as him in high school (which is why his gleeks mean so much to him). He eats cold toast, takes salt in his coffee and likes flashy ties. He often brings up his past drama work to illustrate examples. Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Carmel High Faculty Members Category:Harmonosity/Vocal Adrenaline Coach